


倾盏流香（双镜受）

by 日暮闲倚 (Sunset0523)



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset0523/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E6%9A%AE%E9%97%B2%E5%80%9A
Summary: 遇见未来的自己是一种怎样的体验？





	倾盏流香（双镜受）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：启池

这是一个粉红色的房间。  
比风俗街上混沌斑斓的灯光更为庸俗，条纹墙纸沐浴在天花板上深粉色的昏暗灯光下，将本就狭小的空间衬得更加逼仄，整个房间只放着一张被粉色淹没的双人床，和紧靠着的廉价单薄的床头柜。  
佐伯克哉皱起眉，在疑惑之前先露出了对这间房品味的嫌恶。他绕着那张大床走到门口试图开门——失败，门锁纹丝不动。但就在他不动声色加重了手上的力道，思考暴力破门的可行性时，一声‘喀嚓’的锁开声令他动作一滞。  
被打开的并非他面前的这扇，而是隐在另一端墙侧的磨砂隔门。浸着水气和沐浴露香味的湿热雾气自开启的缝隙涌出，佐伯克哉微不可查地往后退了一步，脸上写满了不虞和探究。  
他确实该烦躁的。被御堂孝典——那个高傲无礼的部长先生提出过分的要求，但又为了第八课的存在不得不屈服于所谓“招待”之下。佐伯克哉半小时前刚从两人约定的酒店出来，口腔里令人作呕的膻腥味还没完全散去，下巴还因那个男人强势的钳制而隐隐作痛，即使戴上了眼镜，佐伯克哉也不得不承认，在气势和决断上他仍在御堂孝典之下，所以面对男人的折辱时，他只能选择暂时屈从，被对方肆无忌惮的玩弄羞辱。  
但比起那令人不快的“招待”内容，现下的情况更加令人费解。佐伯克哉确信自己并没有关于这个房间的任何记忆，仿佛只是穿过一个巷口，下一秒便凭空出现在了这里。他小心而谨慎地望过去，因为过于浓重的水气，他没能在第一时间便看清走出来的那人的样貌，不过强烈的熟悉与荒谬感还是不受控制地漫上心头，以至于对方露出脸后，佐伯克哉都没能把控好自己的表情，将讶异完全表现出来。  
走出来的那个人，分明就是与他别无二致的，另一个“佐伯克哉”。  
“啊呀，这个情况确实……”  
从浴室走出来的男人上身光裸，下身也只围着一条浴巾，因为还没来得及戴上眼镜，轮廓显得更为亲和柔软，只是眼神却似静待猎物的猫科动物，闪着冷静自持的光。  
“——离奇。  
把拿在手里的眼镜重新戴上，男人眯起眼睛给眼下的情况下了个定义，并露出一个和佐伯克哉相似——不，是一般无二的笑容。他嘴里说着离奇，但却并不惊慌，仿佛对一切都了然于心，甚至饶有兴致打量起穿着大众款西装的自己，发出意味不明的低笑声。  
“你是谁？”佐伯克哉微不可查地挪动脚步，挺拔的背脊贴在门上，发出严厉的诘问，“这里，还有你，究竟是要干什么？”  
无所谓什么妖怪附身，鬼魅夺舍。佐伯克哉对于这些都市异闻向来嗤之以鼻，但当另一个自己朝他走过来时，他心里还是忍不住纠结起来，与此同时表情则更加冷凝，透着股咄咄逼人的尖刻。  
“你不知道吗？这个房间。”那个“佐伯”挑起眉，细细看了一眼佐伯克哉的脸，“那么，关于御堂……”  
“御堂？”佐伯克哉蹙紧眉心，“那个男人，难道是和他有关吗？”  
“那个男人？”  
无礼而充满厌恶情绪的称呼令那位“佐伯”嘴角往上勾起了一个兴味的弧度，他嘴里重复着佐伯克哉的话，身体突然毫无预兆地前倾，手掌撑在门板上，将兀自警惕的男人困在自己身前。  
“我似乎知道了，亲爱的‘我’，看来我们有必要来进行一个……预先练习？”“佐伯”的笑脸离得很近，两人的镜框几乎要碰到一处。佐伯克哉因这骤然拉近的距离而露出不适的神情，就在他抬起手要将人推开时，嘴唇上欺压而下的温软触感令他动作一僵，镜片后的眼睛难以置信地睁大。  
“你……唔！”  
开启的双唇为对方的侵入制造了便利条件，温热的舌头极有技巧地长驱直入，熟练的搅弄起佐伯克哉的口腔，搜刮分享彼此的津液。  
“有精液的味道呢。”  
双唇分开始牵下一道晶亮的银丝，又落回被唾液涂满的嘴唇上，“佐伯”咂咂嘴，似乎是在回忆，接着发出暧昧的笑声：“是御堂的味道啊。”

男人的神情轻佻，锋锐凌厉的五官上笼着天花板映射下来的艳俗粉光，镜框投下的阴影令佐伯看不清对方的眼神，但上一秒还与对方交换过津液的口腔却没来由干涩起来。  
"这到底是怎么回事。"  
佐伯克哉竭力镇定下来，抬手揩去唇边的津液。但眼前那位与他张着同一副面孔的男人却只是弯着嘴角，勾起一抹令人厌恶的暧昧弧度。  
“你没听说过吗？”  
男人轻声说，在佐伯抗拒的目光下携着一身水意倾过身去，手指挑起青年线条利落的下颌，缓缓下移，在突起的喉结处轻巧地打了个圈，最后拢住了佐伯颈上那条深红色的领带。  
"这个世界上会有与你完全相同的另一个"自己"，一旦见面，其中一个就会死于非命哦。"  
"佐伯"一边说一边攥紧了手中的领带，佐伯克哉被他突然压低的语气逼得透不过气，骤变的气质也令他心里着慌，就在他试图挣扎时，颈上逼压而来的窒息感倏地一松，紧接着手臂一沉，身体顿失平衡。  
"什……？"  
惊愕的话语来不及说完，佐伯克哉就踉跄着跌进了床，接住青年体重的床褥异常柔软，光滑的布料上还散发着股廉价的玫瑰香气。他脑子有那么一瞬间的眩晕，但还未等他反应过来，身侧的床垫就也随之凹陷下来。  
“——开玩笑的。”  
温热的吐息就扑在佐伯敏感的耳廓，青年故作平静的面具在对方将膝盖抵入他双腿间时终于裂开了一丝缝隙，怒意染上眉梢，灼燃了冷淡气质，但对方却对他的怒火视而不见，反而变本加厉地舔舐起佐伯柔软的耳垂，将那处触感细腻的软肉含在嘴里舔弄。  
湿润的热气顺着薄唇传递至佐伯的耳道，触电般的酥麻感瞬间席卷了男人的感官，即使心中抗拒，他仍旧下意识发出声细微的呻吟。  
怎么会。  
像猫科动物被叼住后脖颈，佐伯克哉不自觉地蜷起身体。他从不知道自己的耳朵是这样敏感，只不过是被吮吸着亲吻，下腹竟就隐隐起了反应，这令他讶异又难堪，混着被他人掌控在手心肆意玩弄的怒气，让佐伯的眼神骤然凌厉起来。  
“够了！”  
他低喝，伸手钳住还在自己身上作乱的另一个“自己”——虽然只是个普通的上班族，但因为经常奔波着跑业务，佐伯的身材不仅不像普通坐班职员那样绵软无趣，反而筋骨上都覆着层薄薄的肌肉，流畅有力。  
然而佐伯的挣扎并没有引来男人的重视，“佐伯克哉”低着头，垂下的发丝滴着浸透香气的水珠，坠落在佐伯神情冷淡的脸上，被男人引诱似的吻去，将水意吮入嘴中。  
末了还要抱怨，“你也太别扭了，啧，原来过去的我是这个样子的吗？”  
“什么过去的自己，莫名其妙的出现，又说一堆奇怪的话——你到底是谁啊！？”  
佐伯克哉被激怒般发出低吼声，他从不是个甘心被压制的人，但近几天被他人接二连三的侮辱戏弄，终于让青年忍无可忍。  
“真是够了！你……！唔……唔啊。”  
毫无预兆的亲吻令佐伯愕然，紧接着便皱紧眉头试图挣扎。但这个吻比较之前更加深入，浓重的侵略性压得佐伯喘不过气来，在几次挣脱不能后他不得不自暴自弃般松懈了力气，甚至应和起对方撩拨情欲的亲吻，唇舌在彼此口腔中搅拌纠缠着试图争夺主导权。  
但即使将姿态摆得再自然，现在的佐伯也不过是个没有实在性经验的菜鸟罢了，很快就被男人用娴熟的吻技亲得眼前发黑，呼吸困难，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角往下流，在深粉色的被单上洇出一块深色的水渍。  
“呜……”  
舌根被吸吮得发麻，佐伯克哉脸颊上因为呼吸不畅而浮上淡淡的红晕，清明的眼神被水意浸得朦胧失焦，直到被隔着单薄的衬衫玩弄起乳头才又闷闷的哼叫出声。  
那位所谓来自未来的“佐伯克哉”似乎对这具身体的敏感点也是颇为熟稔。一边用温热的手掌隔着衬衫揉弄起手感紧致的胸部，一边俯下身用灵活的舌头拨弄柔软的乳尖，将逐渐硬挺起来的肉粒含进嘴里吸裹，舌头绕着那一处转圈，还故意发出啧啧的淫靡水声。  
佐伯涨红了脸，紧闭上眼发出急促地喘息，白皙的皮肤已经为这升温的情热泌出汗液，腿间的阴茎也不受控的起了反应。  
突然，缠绵在乳头上的力道突然加重，猝不及防的刺痛感让佐伯低叫出声，但分明是令人不适的疼痛，佐伯扬高的呻吟却绕上了几分说不清道不明的软意，下身的勃起也涨得更加厉害，被布料束缚着产生了不适的痛意。  
“怎、怎么会……”  
佐伯茫然睁开眼，似乎是不明白刚刚发生了什么，尖锐的痛意带起的电流般的酥爽感仍蔓延在他的神经网上，甚至还在渴求更多。  
“好敏感啊。”  
现在两个人身上都潮湿一片，“佐伯克哉”赤裸着身体，浸着水意的皮肤在艳粉迷离的灯光映照下更显色泽甜蜜，像在浅粉色的蜜水里泡过一般，散发着湿热的情欲香气。他调笑着佐伯对性爱过于敏感的身体，薄削的唇瓣顺着胸部被唾液浸透的衬衫落下一串轻吻，另一只手摸到佐伯的腰带上，手指灵活地解开裤带探进西装裤内，膝盖则充满情色意味地摩挲起对方绷紧的裆部。  
佐伯觉得自己正被对方掌握在手中，身体忍不住微微颤抖，不安地侧过头，结果得来一个落在小腹上的、安抚似的亲吻。  
或许是这神秘房间营造出的气氛过于旖旎——分明低俗又处处艳情，落在佐伯眼里就凝成了一团团的粉红光点，混着空气中久久不散的水气和廉价香薰，将他的意识也拖着直往欲海里沉，四肢都无力抬起。  
外套不知何时已经被扔到了床下，衬衫也是，只剩下摆的两个扣子还欲盖弥彰的系着，不复整齐长裤早在两个人拥着抚摸亲吻时褪到了腿弯，挤满了褶皱。  
“佐伯克哉”调换姿势，跨坐在佐伯下腹，两人赤裸的下体仅隔着一层棉质内裤，来自未来的男人扭动着臀部磨蹭着佐伯已然勃起的阴茎，让开始流出黏腻体液的性器顶端隔着一层薄薄的内裤在自己臀缝间戳弄，仰起头发出舒服的呻吟声，任由佐伯支起上身，如他之前做过的那样，用湿腻的唇舌玩弄自己的胸部和乳首，在上面吮咬出一串深浅不一的淤痕。  
“唔……学的很快嘛。”  
来自未来的男人声音微微喑哑含着飘忽甜意，修长的手指揉捏着佐伯被汗水湿透的后颈，用指腹在那片被汗水浸透的皮肉上摩挲。  
“该说是你教导有方吗？未来的我。”  
此时的佐伯又恢复了惯常的游刃有余，他隔着薄薄的镜片看过去，脸上挂着似讽似诮的慵懒笑容，手指圈住男人高高竖起贴在小腹上的阴茎，指腹碾过溢着腺液的形状饱满的冠状沟，绕着体积可观的柱身抚摸打转。  
看着自己的脸露出沉溺快感的迷蒙神情，佐伯不得不承认这远比手淫自慰更加刺激感官，隐秘的愉悦感不断上泛，心里某处叫嚣着渴望获得更多的欲望。  
佐伯感受着下身的快感层层叠加，好似浪潮般缓慢而汹涌将他渐渐淹没，他喘息着挺动胯部，就在勃起的阴茎即将登顶，身体也不受控发起颤时，“佐伯克哉”突然抬起了腰，被蹭满湿黏体液的臀部与佐伯的下体牵出淫靡的透明银丝。  
“这种程度还远远不够啊。”  
迎着佐伯疑惑不满的目光，在性事上手段娴熟的男人眯起眼睛，湿润的额发垂在眼前，在灯光渲染下晃出浅淡的金色。他低低地俯下身，肩颈和后腰压下一道柔韧的弧度，水珠顺着腰脊滑至那两处浅浅腰窝，盛出色情的浅浅水洼。  
“什么……唔嗯。”  
疑惑的问话被闷哼声取代，佐伯的脸色在错愕羞耻后迅速定格到薄怒，他抬起腿去踢那个男人的肩膀，却被擒住了细瘦的脚踝，放在掌心缓缓磨蹭。  
骨节分明的食指借着滑腻的前液，趁着佐伯不留神时挤入毫无防备的后穴之中，在紧致干涩的穴口转动微曲。从未被触碰过的私隐处被他人这样亵玩，佐伯压下身上肆虐的欲火，试图从男人的掌控中挣脱，却因为体位原因被牢牢压制，甚至被“佐伯克哉”压着一条腿折到了胸前，碾按着已经肿胀起来的乳头，让佐伯的臀部被迫抬得更高。  
“佐伯克哉”钳制着佐伯，脸上带着狡猾的笑意，活像是只叼住猎物脖颈的狐狸，“放松，课程现在才刚刚开始啊。”  
佐伯的后穴过于紧涩了，接着不足够的润滑男人勉强又挤入一根手指，他熟练的抽动手指，在紧热的内壁里寻找着腺体——佐伯的腺体生得很浅，加之对自己身体的熟悉，“佐伯克哉”轻而易举就找到了那一处，便开始蹭着那处敏感至极的软肉抽送着手指摩擦起来。  
前列腺被男人或轻或重的蹭弄，激烈而甜蜜的快感顺着尾椎瞬间席卷了全身。佐伯表情还是茫然，但嘴里已经先一步低喘出声，发出异于之前的，更加潮热的呻吟。  
“哈啊……怎、怎么，好怪……”  
佐伯的呼吸乱了节奏，被挑逗得早已情热的身体完全禁不起被这样直接刺激敏感点，当男人又一次恶劣加重了手上的力道时，贴在小腹上的阴茎就又颤巍巍地吐出一股前液来，将小腹和衬衫都搅弄得一片狼藉。  
“佐伯克哉”居高临下地看着又轻易被推入欲潮中的自己低低嗤笑，他太了解这具身体了，甚至知道什么样的角度、什么样的力度能让佐伯发出更低沉悦耳的呻吟。手指模仿着阴茎抽插的节奏一下一下在后穴进出，干涩的穴肉很快就应激性地分泌出透明的肠液，内壁紧紧绞着肆虐的手指，每当后穴空虚时便恋恋不舍地收缩着挽留。  
佐伯本就即将到达临界点，被这样玩弄没过多久身体就轻微痉挛着射了出来，精液一股股溅在小腹上，被男人用手指揩下，在胸腹上涂抹均匀。尤其是那一对蹭破了表皮的肿胀乳头尤受优待，被抹上一层淫秽的浊液，在灯光下闪着水痕。  
狭室内的温度在上升。佐伯一脸失神，汗水顺着脖颈滑下将身下的被单都洇得潮湿，尖锐陌生的刺激仍奔走于下半身，没去了身体被强行撑开的胀痛感，那另尾椎麻痹的热情快意更加明显，他控制不住地蜷缩起身体，又被那个恶劣的男人强行按住，游刃有余的戏弄。  
“佐伯克哉”——无论是哪一个，手都是一样的好看，匀称的骨骼上覆着层柔韧皮肉，修长有力，指腹上有层薄茧，自佐伯腰侧撩蹭过时每每令他战栗，就在他意识恍惚时，那两根在体内作乱的手指突然抽了出去，后穴骤然空虚，佐伯不满地眯起眼，被调教到柔软的穴口难耐地翕张，等待被再一次填充。  
但等来的却不是熟悉的修长手指，而是一个裹是湿腻润滑的怪异球状物，那东西被“佐伯克哉”抵着推进后穴，在轻微的滞涩后小球很轻松便进入了已经被扩张得差不多的小穴，被送进紧热的肠道，贴靠着能给人带去无限欢愉的那处软肉。  
什么东西？佐伯皱起眉，肠道被撑涨开的感觉有些怪异，但并非不能忍受。高潮的余韵令佐伯对一切的反应都有点不在状态的迟钝，正当他凝起视线望向那个恶质的男人时，后穴内毫无预兆地被强烈的震颤感席卷淹没。  
“唔唔啊——”  
佐伯有那么一瞬间大脑一片空白，好似断片一般，等他从那阵几近痛苦的激烈快感中回过神时，身体已经颤抖着蜷成一团，身下颜色俗艳的被单被拧出褶皱，仿佛一朵盛放的花，将他整个儿包裹其中，皮肤上也被镀上深浅艳色。  
刚刚射过一次尚处于不应期的阴茎又被强制刺激着勃起，单纯的器物调教将肉欲推至一个痛爽交加的边缘，佐伯无力摆脱，只能用力攥紧床单，手背因为过分用力已经浮起筋络，显出脆弱的美感，被挂悬在头顶的灯光晃得意乱情迷、难以自持。  
“这就不行了吗？”  
“佐伯克哉”说，看着面对情欲反应青涩的自己，心里突然体会到了几分御堂的恶趣味——嘛，看着冷淡克制的精英在自己手下无助发颤，被引导着沉淀欲望，确实是件很有趣的事情。  
来自未来的男人见佐伯显然承受不住高档位的震动，便好心的将开关下调一级，接着拉住意识不清的佐伯让他跪坐起身。五官凌厉的青年此时已经完全不见了初时的居高临下，嘴唇嫣红一片，双颊也饮醉了般浮上酡红，半阖的眼眸更是湿漉漉的，仿佛随时都会淌出水来，充满了一种成熟中透着涩然的风情。  
“佐伯克哉”啄吻起对方的唇角、鼻尖、眼睑，比起欲望的交换纾解更似在安抚不安的宠物，然而主导一切的主人在带领过去的自己熟悉性事时，被御堂孝典调教着浸淫情事已久的身体也难以避免的有了湿意。他握住佐伯的手腕，牵引着对方抚慰自己的胸部和乳头，嘴里发出放荡的轻哼，鼻腔扑出的热气和佐伯颤抖的呼吸交缠在一起，不分彼此，交融一体。  
“帮我。”  
男人在佐伯耳侧低声说，引着对方的手探入已经湿润的臀缝。佐伯喘息着回吻，学着男人之前那样借着润滑将手指挤入那处入口湿软的后穴，将对方溢出来的呻吟都吞咽入腹，搅出含糊的水声。  
体内的跳蛋还在不知疲倦的震动着，佐伯一边指奸着另一个自己，一边体会着连脚趾都舒服得蜷起的热情快感，渐渐从令人迷失的快感中重新争夺起主导权来。他吮着“佐伯克哉”的舌尖，眼角余光看向被男人扔在一旁的假阳具，哑着声音询问道：  
“可以吗？”  
“佐伯克哉”轻笑，“当然，乐意至极。”  
毫不避讳满足欲望的男人背对着佐伯跪趴在床上，柔韧结实的腰往下伏，臀部高高抬起，纤长的手指陷在充满弹性的臀肉里，将两瓣臀肉向两侧掰开，对着佐伯露出臀缝中间那处颜色深红的后穴，做出放荡至极的邀请。  
佐伯扶住男人的腰，手指抵在浅浅的腰窝上，将漆黑反光的按摩棒一寸寸挤入已经熟稔被侵犯的后穴中，狭窄的穴口紧紧裹着还淌着润滑液的塑胶柱身，褶皱全部被撑开了。在后穴将按摩棒吞入大半后，佐伯握着底座缓慢抽送起来，仿制阴茎而做的按摩棒顶端圆润硕大，轻易就戳弄到了位置浅浅的腺体，“佐伯克哉”大声呻吟起来，不知餮足的穴肉挤压着假阴茎，腰部随着抽插的节奏迎合晃动，腿间的性器也流出黏稠的前液，随时都能达到高潮的模样。  
“啊…唔啊好舒服……”  
“佐伯克哉”浸着水意的眼睛失神地望着前方，因为姿势的原因侧脸深深陷入柔软的被褥中，呼出来的热气都闷在了布料当中，没一会儿就泛出潮意，阴茎也淅淅沥沥淌下情热的体液，跪着的身体打着颤，随时都会倒下的样子。  
在假阳具又一次重重摩擦过穴肉时，“佐伯克哉”终于哑着嗓子射了出来，敏感的身体享受着前列腺高潮带来的绵长快感，虽然比不上被人用真实带着热度的阴茎肏弄，但因为佐伯的存在，这场性爱也充满了让人新奇的旖旎。  
身体彻底软倒，“佐伯克哉”捏弄着自己的乳头，靠刺激敏感点来延长高潮余韵，当佐伯俯身凑过来时微笑着揽住对方的脖颈，一边用舌头挑逗缠绵，一手握着青年的阴茎帮他打起手冲来，直到佐伯也咬住他的下唇闷哼着射出来，才舔舐着唇上的血珠将人放开。  
“这个习惯可不好啊，佐伯君。”来自未来的男人眯眼望向佐伯，似真似假道。

“随随便便咬伤主人，会被当成狼狗锁起来的哦。”

\- 正文完 -

【番外】关于双龙头  
佐伯克哉也不知道事情是怎么进展到这个程度的。  
那是个形状奇怪的器具，材质是柔软的塑胶，弯成一个U字形。粗长挣狞的柱身  
上布满明显的筋络凸起，油亮的反光令它看起来加倍淫靡色情。  
戴着眼镜的上班族在那过于硕大的仿制龟头撑开穴口时发出一声似痛的闷哼，  
泛红湿润的边缘软肉被撑得发白，但却好好将那根粗长的双头阴茎一端完全吞入了，肠道被满满撑涨开的怪异感让他加快了喘息的节奏，贴在小腹上的阴茎因为频繁的射精早已疲软，但当腺体被摩擦到时，无法勃起的性器还是会渗出水来，变成了一个单纯承受快感的器官。  
用被称作双头龙的下流淫具龠弄着已经沉沦欲望的、已经初褪青涩的自己。"佐伯”享受着手握主导权的快乐，张开紧致修长的腿跨坐到对方身上，揺摆着臀胯将另一端慢慢送进身体里，饱经情事的身体柔韧湿软，又在之前被假阳具充分扩张过，轻松将双头的性器容纳进去，熟稔地用塑胶龟头刺激起自己的前列腺，夹着玩具上下起伏。  
〃呜......哈啊快_些......"每当“佐伯克哉"有动作时，都会带着双头的假阴茎来回进出，佐伯难耐地用手臂挡住眼睛，感受着身上的重量和体内滑腻阴茎的律动，竟产生了一种自己在被自己肏弄的错觉。  
"对于欲望还真是坦诚啊。"  
掌控着主导权的男人故作惊讶地笑，龟头流下来的腺液将两人下体的耻毛打得湿透。他活动起腰肢，真如做爱一样重重挺腰，嘴里却合着节奏发出淫荡的呻吟，和佐伯的低喘交融在一起。分明是两个男性，却以自慰的形式互相肏着对方，同时也被对方肏弄，假阴茎在肠道里搅弄发出的咕啾水声响个不停，整个画面好似张怪异的交媾图，在潮热肉欲中升起甜腻的香。  
已经失去了射精能力的佐伯被来回戳弄摩擦敏感点，阴茎像是失禁一样漏着精水，根部被另一个自己的性器挤压着，每一次相接都会涌上一波沉闷的快感。  
这一次两个人几乎是同时到达高潮，前列腺高潮来的缓慢而绵长，湿泞的后穴也流出滑腻腥甜的体液，将艳粉被单洇成深红。  
佐伯仿佛搁浅于海滩的鱼，又像溺在水中沉浮不定的受难者，眼角泛着熟欲的红，是被幵发后不自觉流露出的湿润风情，阴茎毫无精神地耷着，像潮吹一般被假阴茎命出稀释的精液和腺液。  
在短时间内身体被刺激到极限的上班族在后穴里的双头龙被抽出来前就失去了意识，薄薄的眼皮隔幵了过于锋锐的傲慢视线，湿润的额发温顺地垂在前额，令他看起来颇为无害。  
同样被过度的情欲迫到露出疲态的"佐伯克哉”也是，他抬起手臂伸展身体，垂眸扫到胸膛上还有几处用力颇大的吻痕，明晃晃的印在锁骨下方昭示着自己的存在感。  
他无奈一笑，"啊呀，这下回去可难解释了呢。”


End file.
